<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone’s Strength by Rosage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177599">Everyone’s Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage'>Rosage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, Other than Hubert, Platonic Relationships, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses Ferdinand gave, and one he received.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Caspar von Bergliez, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Marianne von Edmund, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Mercedes von Martritz, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone’s Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even Edelgard’s axe could not slice through the paperwork on her desk, not that it has such an efficient solution. More work serves as Ferdinand’s companion on the loveseat. Hubert stands on the office’s opposite side, away from the window’s dim light, reading a file.  </p><p>Rearranging her stacks, Edelgard glances out the window. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel my plans with Constance,” she says.</p><p>Hubert closes his file. “I’ll inform her at once.”</p><p>Hearing that from him would surely strike her with grief, after how she chattered with Ferdinand about her plans.</p><p>“Hold a moment,” Ferdinand says. “You have had that on the calendar for some time, Edelgard.”</p><p>“It is regrettable, but I didn’t realize what a mess today’s meeting would be,” she says.</p><p>They all share a look. Those pushing back hardest against their reforms have set up extra hoops to jump through. There is nothing for it; Enbarr is low on resources, especially after the war, a point even those who supported Edelgard point out. Count Hevring is most troublesome when he cannot be refuted. Or maybe that is not Ferdinand speaking as a politician, but as he is now, watching Edelgard’s shoulders slump just visibly under their invisible weight.</p><p>Ferdinand puts his documents aside and stands. “The emperor is not required for such tedious paperwork. Anything I cannot manage will be brief enough for you to complete in the morning.” </p><p>“Don’t you have your own work to be doing?” Edelgard asks.</p><p>“It is nothing I cannot handle.”</p><p>Hubert watches them, tight-lipped, without intervening. His path clear, Ferdinand scoops up a stack of papers from the desk. As he does, he brushes the top of Edelgard’s head with his mouth.</p><p>“Go show Constance a wonderful time.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes toward him, indulgent, before rising. “All right, but don’t say I never concede to you.” </p><p>He takes her spot at the desk. As Hubert attends her, he gives Ferdinand an inscrutable look. <em>Sedition</em>, perhaps he is thinking drily, but there is nothing for that, either.<br/>
<br/>
It is not until they both step outside that Ferdinand drops his smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Ferdinand paces outside the palace gates. Fireflies flit about as if auditioning to join the dancers inside. Did the carriage he sent for Dorothea find her all right? Did she sprain her ankle entering it, or get waylaid by scoundrels, or—</p><p>Horses clop toward him on the stone path. As the last several have disappointed him, he has taken on the impromptu duty of welcoming the ball’s guests. This time, the carriage door opens to reveal Dorothea, her folded hands and neat gown not betraying a harried trip.</p><p>Ferdinand takes her hand to help her out of the carriage. “Ah, Dorothea! A sunrise incarnate, as always.”</p><p>“A little late to be a sunrise, aren’t I?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sunrises in winter are most warmly received.” He sweeps down to kiss her hand before releasing it. As he pins a flower to her collar, he whispers, “I know you do not favor such gifts, but—”</p><p>“It’ll stop all but the brashest noblemen from throwing theirs at me, I know. You really don’t have to keep spoiling me, Ferdie. You understand you’re not getting anything out of this.”</p><p>Not strictly true. It will keep him from scanning the shadows for Hubert, as if he would want Ferdinand to drag him out onto the floor. Ferdinand does not mind writing poetry he shall never send, so long as he can also write arias for Dorothea.</p><p>He spreads his arms wide. “I am not aiming to! Does a drone seek anything from a queen bee?”<br/>
<br/>
“Probably,” she says with a small smile.</p><p>“I can honor our arrangement as a gentleman, my dear. You have my word.”</p><p>“Good, because I heard a rumor about the musicians playing tonight…”</p><p>She takes his arm, and they debate the city’s best string players all the way into the ballroom.</p>
<hr/><p>From a distance, the crowd’s chatter thrums through the arena’s entryway. Caspar would pace a groove in the dirt were there any pattern to his stretches and practice strikes. To the side of his warpath, Ferdinand stands against the arched tunnel wall with his arms crossed. If his pose imitates a certain man, nobody who would notice is there to see it.</p><p>“In height, build, and arm strength, he has the advantage,” Ferdinand says. “Thankfully, I do not believe he can match your speed, nor your unpredictability. Although, he has pulled out some unexpected wins to get this far…”</p><p>Caspar swings his arm as he swivels toward Ferdinand. “Yeah, by bullying his competitors.”<br/>
<br/>
“Unacceptable behavior, to be sure. You must teach him a lesson.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I’m gonna! Class is in session, Caspar-style.” A smile comes to Ferdinand as he imagines their professor’s reaction to that claim. Nevertheless, Caspar’s stomping slows, until he stops and groans. “Why’d you have to psych me out like that? You know I only lose to the big guys!”</p><p>“Do you not want all the available information before—”</p><p>“All that matters is that I get in there and win. C’mon, gimme some luck.” He punches straight out ahead. Ferdinand bends to peck two of Caspar’s knuckles, then their neighbors.</p><p>“You shall not need it, with justice on your side.”<br/>
<br/>
Caspar pumps his fist in the air. “You know it.”</p>
<hr/><p>Marianne stands wrapped around Dorte’s neck, her friend remaining still and patient until her hold eases. She steps back to give Ferdinand a little bow.</p><p>“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to him,” she says.</p><p>“I am just glad he is all right. You deserve the credit for figuring out what he needed.”</p><p>“I suppose. Um, would you mind…”</p><p>“Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
Her teeth tease her lip. She glances at Dorte before staring at a spot around Ferdinand’s chin. “He says he finds you reassuring.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I am honored to hear that. Do you think he would like my company?”</p><p>“Yes, I believe so.”</p><p>She retrieves Dorte’s favorite brush, adorned with a white ribbon. Her complexion almost matches it, as it did when she first approached Ferdinand, begging for medicine. Though Dorte is recovering, Marianne doesn’t seem to have relaxed.</p><p>“Perhaps you should replenish your strength,” Ferdinand says. Marianne’s hands twist on the brush.</p><p>“I shouldn’t leave him. What if his condition worsens?”</p><p>Ferdinand excuses himself to retrieve a stool, which he places in Dorte’s stall. Marianne drops onto it with a sigh before straightening.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you want to sit down?” she asks.</p><p>“Do not worry. I had to sit in council meetings all day.” His foot falling asleep was the most pleasant part. It is hard to believe he prevented the whole situation from backsliding, let alone budged anything forward.</p><p>This is not the time or place. Gently, he lifts the brush from Marianne’s grasp and kisses her cheek. Her eyes only widen further, reminding him they never established such a rapport. He turns quickly to kiss the coarse fur of Dorte’s jaw.</p><p>“There! Now everyone will be well,” he says. Dorte gives a soft whinny. “See? He agrees.”</p><p>A giggle from behind him eases his spirit as he starts to brush Dorte.</p>
<hr/><p>Mercedes is sitting up in bed when Ferdinand enters the guestroom. He hands her a cup printed with little white flowers, which she takes with her thanks. Her eyes close as she inhales the steam wafting from the crescent moon tea.</p><p>“Do tell me if I did not do your favorite blend justice,” he says.</p><p>“I’m sure you did. It smells perfect.” </p><p>He laces his hands behind his back. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’ll be all right,” she says, a non-answer he recognizes. He touches his lips to her forehead. </p><p>“You do not seem to have a fever.” If anything, her soft skin has become clammy.</p><p>“I’m afraid to admit I simply neglected my health. It’s nothing a little tea and rest can’t fix,” she says.</p><p>“We should consult Manuela to be sure, but I am glad it was nothing too severe.”</p><p>It could have been, had she hit her head; he caught her in the gardens when she swayed. He had not seen her outside in some time, between her work advising Edelgard in religious affairs and healing in the infirmary. She had insisted he not take her there, lest those she serves lose faith after seeing her in such a state.  </p><p>“Forgive me for burdening you,” she says.</p><p>“It is no burden. You dedicate every moment to looking after others.” He crosses the room to adjust the curtains, letting the light softly diffuse. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say every moment. I feel like I lose so much time, in my haze. It’s difficult to make up for.” She stares into her tea as if she can see through the bottom.</p><p>“I am not sure I understand, but you have nothing to make up for right now,” he says.</p><p>“Thank you. You know, I think you’re the one who’s always looking after people.”</p><p>“That can be true of more than one person.”</p><p>“I would hope so. Is anyone looking after you?” </p><p>An ache grips his chest, the skeletal hand Mercedes directs with the briefest words. Does he seem in need of care? Is his leadership slipping?</p><p>“Not to worry. I am well, and blessed with wonderful friends,” he says. “Is the bedding comfortable enough?”</p><p>This time, it is him she seems to look through, but he cannot discern what she sees.</p>
<hr/><p>Ferdinand shuts himself in his office before rubbing his eyes. They may be too strained to read fine print, but he must try. The blanket draped across his couch does not give him leave to rest this early at night.</p><p>He stares at his desk. The stack he expected to find has disappeared. Is he delirious enough to forget doing it? No—in its place sits a bag of his favorite tea, along with a letter. The letter provides no explanation, only praise for things Ferdinand never expected even a spymaster to note, the smallest favors and gestures that slipped his mind.</p><p>It is just as well that Hubert has stuck to his promise. As diligent as ever, for something Ferdinand said in dizzy jest. No matter how they have grown together, if Hubert were to say such things to Ferdinand’s face, it would still leave him faint. Yet he absorbs the written words as if they were a salve, as perhaps they are to his vanity.</p><p>Not enough to erase the injury of his tidied desk. Tidied with a different organization system than his, he might add. Whether or not Hubert understands it, this room’s usual chaos <em>is</em> a system. </p><p>He barely processes the walk to Hubert’s office, nor that he is still holding the letter. Hubert looks almost startled to find it in Ferdinand’s hand.</p><p>“I could have handled it myself,” Ferdinand says. He cannot parse the sigh Hubert only half-catches.</p><p>“I never claimed otherwise.”</p><p>He lets Ferdinand inside before closing the door. Though spacious in some regards, his office never welcomes company; it is as if the floor, concealed by a crimson rug, only exists to hide any number of secret compartments. The visible space is used as practically as expected, beyond a couple of plants from Petra and Bernadetta, and even those must be poisonous.</p><p>This is not the day to dream of filling Hubert’s life with nice things. It usually is not, if Ferdinand has a reason to enter his office.</p><p>“Clearly, you felt a need to step in,” Ferdinand says.</p><p>“Do you look down upon Lady Edelgard when you take on her work?”</p><p>“Such is my duty. I know for a fact you do not do most people’s work for them, Hubert.”</p><p>“You’re right. I do not.”</p><p>“Then why mine?”</p><p>As subtly as he handles any acquisition, Hubert captures Ferdinand's chin in his thumb and forefinger. Ferdinand’s heart stutters to note Hubert’s gaze, like he is trying to balance the discussion in his favor with the weight of it.</p><p>“If you insist on being everyone’s strength…” Hubert tips Ferdinand closer and leans in. “May I?”</p><p>Ferdinand’s mind has not caught up when he breathes his assent. Lips press against his, soft and precise. It awakens a need, like he did not realize he was shivering before being handed a torch. Now that he has a refuge from winter, he wants to stoke it—but he remains frozen, simply receiving the gift.</p><p>Hubert parts and drops his hand. His expression is no less intent, if a little uncertain.</p><p>“Your eyes resemble a raccoon’s. You should rest.”</p><p>“Is that the most romantic thing you can say?” Ferdinand bursts.</p><p>“I have been expressing my admiration in letters, as you requested.” It is only then that the telltale pink of his cheeks betrays him, and oh. Oh, Hubert. </p><p>A laugh like a hiccup escapes Ferdinand. “Perhaps I should not also request another kiss. I would not want you to stop, and then—goodness, I hope Dorothea will not be cross if I get a real date to the next—”</p><p>“Ferdinand.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Spend time with whomever you wish. Just stop worrying about others for two seconds and get some sleep.” </p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Who knows, I may make it worth your while.”</p><p>At that, Ferdinand scrambles off, his smile remaining even when nobody can see.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>